


Work-out routine

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was breathing shallowly, his heart hammering in his chest. He hated working out for a reason. He was sweaty and gross and Derek was making fun of him. Great.</p>
<p>“You know what? Fuck off.”</p>
<p>Derek laughed. “Come on, don't be like that. 15 more and you will get a reward.” </p>
<p>That got Stiles' attention at last. “Anything?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work-out routine

“Why am I doing this again?”, Stiles groaned as he did another sit-up. 

“You wanted to get fit, remember? Said something about not being a fragile human.” Derek smirked as Stiles did another sit-up, his hands around Stiles' ankles to keep his legs firmly on the ground.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up”, Stiles panted. “I want a reward after this.

“Oh?” Derek titled his head. “What do you have in mind?”, he asked. “Nothing too strenuous, I am sure you are quite tired.”

“Oh, bite me.” 

“Maybe later.” Derek was still smirking, but Stiles could have sworn that his eyes had gotten darker.

“20 more, come on.”

Stiles was breathing shallowly, his heart hammering in his chest. He hated working out for a reason. He was sweaty and gross and Derek was making fun of him. Great.

“You know what? Fuck off.”

Derek laughed. “Come on, don't be like that. 15 more and you will get a reward.” 

That got Stiles' attention at last. “Anything?”

“Not anything”, Derek said, shaking his head. But he was still smiling, so Stiles took it as a good sign.

“10 more.” 

Stiles huffed, but pushed himself to sit up again anyway. He briefly pecked Derek on the lips, before he sat back again.

“Nah ah, you will get your reward when you are finished. 7 more.”

“Can I not kiss my boyfriend?”

“No”, Derek deadpanned. “5 more. And then you can.”

“Fine”, Stiles muttered.

“4,”

“3”, Derek counted as Stiles struggled.

“2. Come on, Stiles.”

Stiles grumbled under his breath.

“1.”  
As he pushed himself into a sitting position for the last time, he wrapped his arms around Derek and pulled him forward as he let himself fall to lie on his back again.

“So, about that reward...”

Derek laughed, supporting his weight on his arms. “What about it?”, he asked and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I like ending my stories with a kiss.
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
